


you like it when i get aggressive (tell you to go slower, go faster)

by chillwhiskey (payneclinic)



Series: #views from the blue line [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dom/sub, Grinding, M/M, holster and rans like to watch, sub dex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payneclinic/pseuds/chillwhiskey
Summary: “God, you look good, babe,” Nursey groans, “Holster, doesn’t Dex look good on his knees for me?”
“Fucking gorgeous,” Holster responds, without missing a beat. He and Rans have completely stopped kissing in favor of watching Nursey and Dex with their hands down each other’s pants. Nursey feels vaguely like he’s in a sleazy porno, but he’s definitely into it.





	

Nursey can feel the bass of the song rattling his sternum. He already knows his ears are going to be ringing all night, and he’s so overheated he can feel his shirt sticking to him uncomfortably.

Regardless of all of this, Nursey is right where he wants to be. His hands are tight on Dex’s waist, half-holding, half-guiding him to the beat. Dex’s back is pressed all against Nursey’s front, and his head is thrown back against Nursey’s shoulder. Nursey can’t stop ducking down to run his lips against the line of Dex’s neck.

Suddenly, there’s someone pressed up against Nursey’s back, and he startles a bit before he hears Holster’s voice in his ear.

“Got Rans upstairs, are you guys coming tonight?” He asks.

“Get started without us, I’m not done dancing yet,” Dex answers for both of them.

“Alright,” Holster chuckles, “This is Rans’ playlist, though, so I give it two more songs before Nursey’s gonna be ready to go off in his jeans.”

“Bet I could get him there before the next song is over,” Dex smiles, all smug cockiness that might turn Nursey on even more than Dex’s ass pressed against him.

“Oh, you’re on,” Holster half-growls, reaching down to quickly grab at Nursey’s ass.

“Fucking teases, both of you,” Nursey groans.

“Not teasing if you’re gonna do something about it,” Holster quips, walking off towards the stairs.

The song changes, and immediately Nursey knows that Dex will win the bet. The bass is throbbing through the speakers, and Dex’s hips are moving in a tortuously slow grind that has Nursey’s eyes rolling back in his head. Nursey can’t do anything but tighten his grip on Dex’s hips and try to keep from completely losing his mind.

“You get until the end of this song, baby, and then I’m taking you upstairs to fucking ruin you in front of Rans and Holtzy,” Nursey murmurs, punctuating it with a bite to Dex’s neck.

“Fuck, please,” Dex whines. Nursey smiles. It’s always a good sign when Nursey’s got Dex whining for him before his clothes are even off.

“You made the bet, baby. Gotta follow through with it.”

Dex whines again, pushing back into Nursey even more. Nursey bites back a groan. This might be the only thing he loves more than confident, cocky Dex – soft, pliable, needy Dex, willing and ready to beg for whatever he needs.

The song’s coming to a close, and Nursey’s so hard in his jeans he feels dizzy with it. Dex turns back around to face Nursey as soon as the song fades out, eyes pleading. Nursey doesn’t evey say anything, just grabs ahold of Dex’s wrist to lead him upstairs.

Holster and Ransom are making out lazily on the bed when Nursey opens the door, but he pays them no mind other than a quick nod of acknowledgement.

“Naked, on your knees, now,” he orders. Dex whimpers, hands clumsy as they move to take his clothes off.

“Looks like Dex won the bet,” Holster comments. Nursey’s about to respond, but then Dex is finally naked and he’s sinking to his knees in such a graceful move it makes Nursey’s chest ache. Dex looks up at Nursey from his knees, and Nursey fights a shiver at the way Dex automatically clasps his hands behind his back.

“Good boy,” Nursey coos, running a hand through Dex’s hair. Dex pushes up into it, and his whimper is echoed by Ransom on the bed behind him. Nursey doesn’t even look over at him and Holster, too focused on the fucking beautiful boy on his knees for him. “God, Dex, you’re so perfect, you know that? You looked so hot tonight, made me so hard. Are you gonna keep making me feel good?”

Dex just looks up at him, completely silent until Nursey says, “You can talk, baby.”

“ _Please_ , Nursey, please,” he begs, voice scratchy and raw, “I’ll be so good for you.”

“I know you will, baby.” Nursey smiles, tugging a little on Dex’s hair just to see the way his eyes light up.

“Let me, then,” he pouts. _God_ , Dex is so damn pretty when he pouts. He’s glad Holster and Ransom are here to see this.

“Yeah? You wanna show Rans and Holtzy how good you can be?” He asks. Dex just nods, leaning in a little towards Nursey. Nursey tugs him back by his hair, but only so he can unbutton and unzip his jeans and push them down his legs along with his briefs.

Dex doesn’t move an inch, gaze locked completely on Nursey’s face. Nursey can’t help but smile and lean down to kiss him, slow and dirty. Dex whimpers when Nursey slides his tongue into his mouth, and when Nursey breaks the kiss to grip Dex’s chin and say, “Good boy,” a shiver runs through Dex’s whole body.

“Color?” Nursey asks when he straightens back up.

“Green, _so_ green.”

“Okay, baby. I want you to keep your hands behind your back unless you need to tap out, got it?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Dex practically moans out. Nursey takes that as his cue, using one hand at the base of his dick while the hand still tangled in Dex’s hair guides him forward.

Nursey can’t keep from moaning when Dex gets his mouth on him. It feels like he’s been hard for _ages_ , now, and he doesn’t think he could wait another second.

Dex pretty much relaxes into it, letting Nursey guide his head and letting out small moans and whimpers around Nursey’s dick. It’s so hot, and he can see that Dex is just is hard as he is, and there’s possibly nothing on this earth hotter than the fact that Dex gets off on this just as much as Nursey does.

“God, you look good, babe,” Nursey groans, “Holster, doesn’t Dex look good on his knees for me?”

“Fucking gorgeous,” Holster responds, without missing a beat. He and Rans have completely stopped kissing in favor of watching Nursey and Dex with their hands down each other’s pants. Nursey feels vaguely like he’s in a sleazy porno, but he’s _definitely_ into it. Knowing Rans and Holster are there, watching them, and seeing how good Dex is for Nursey is making him a little dizzy with lust.

Dex starts really going for it, sucking harder and swallowing around Nursey and moving his tongue in ways that threaten to make Nursey’s knees buckle. Nursey moves both hands into Dex’s hair, thrusting his hips a little to see how Dex will take it. Dex likes having his mouth fucked, Nursey knows, but he doesn’t just want to go for it in case Dex isn’t up for that tonight.

Dex is, apparently, _very_ up for it tonight. He moans again relaxing his jaw and blinking up at Nursey, clearly waiting for him to continue.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so good for me. I’m so glad Rans and Holster can see this, see how good you are for me,” Nursey growls, picking his thrusts back up. It doesn’t take more than a few minutes of fucking Dex’s throat before Nursey is ready to come. He pulls out, and Dex coughs a little but immediately opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out so Nursey can rest the tip of his dick there while he jacks himself off.

“Oh, fuck, Dex, _fuck_ ,” he curses, coming on a long groan. He misses his mark a little, getting come on Dex’s cheeks and chin, but he loves when Dex looks sloppy with it, so he doesn’t mind. Dex closes his mouth back around Nursey immediately, sucking until Nursey’s too sensitive and has to pull him off.

“Please, Nursey,” Dex begs, and _fuck_ his throat must be fucking raw if his voice is anything to go by. His hands are still clasped firmly behind his back, and Nursey can tell that his dick is leaking, and he’s been such a good boy that Nursey doesn’t want to deny him much longer, but he also wants to show him off a bit.

He pulls Dex up to his feet and into a kiss. He can hear Holster groaning and Rans whimpering from the bed, so he amps it up a little bit, grabbing at Dex’s ass and kissing him even deeper, dirtier. He breaks the kiss and drops his mouth down to bite at Dex’s neck, sucking a hickey into the skin there. From here, he can see when Holster and Ransom both come, within seconds of each other, both pairs of eyes locked on Nursey and Dex.

Nursey pulls away, then, and turns Dex so his back is pressed along Nursey’s front.

“See that, baby? You made Ransom and Holster come without even touching them,” he murmurs directly into Dex’s ear.

“ _Please_ ,” seems to be all Dex can say.

“Okay, baby, okay. You’ve been so good,” he says, reaching around and slowly stroking Dex’s dick. “You can come for me, now.”

Dex comes almost instantaneously, like he’d just been waiting for Nursey to give him the go-ahead. He’s shaking in Nursey’s arms, clearly unable to hold his own weight up as he slumps back into Nursey’s chest.

Nursey wraps Dex up in his arms, moving them both towards the bed. They both flop down next to Ransom and Holster. Once Nursey has Dex laying down, he sits up a bit and cups Dex’s face with his hand, tilting his face up so he’s looking right at Nursey.

“You were amazing, baby. Did so well, made me feel so damn good,” he says firmly, leaning down to kiss Dex’s cheek. He turns to address Rans and Holtzy, then, asking, “Do you guys have any Gatorade and, like, soft fruit?”

Ransom gets up to rifle through their minifridge. “Uh, we’ve got blue Gatorade and bananas.”

“Perfect. Toss ‘em here.”

Nursey helps Dex sip from the Gatorade and breaks off little bites of banana for him, while running one hand through his hair and cooing and praising him. After a while, Dex closes his eyes for a minute, and when he opens them they seem clearer, more focused.

“Hi, baby,” Nursey whispers.

“Hi,” Dex croaks out. Nursey tries not to be weirdly proud about how wrecked his voice sounds.

“Want Rans and Holtzy to order us Chinese food from that place you like?” He asks. Dex opens his mouth to answer, but then must think better of it, because he closes it and nods. “Don’t worry, babe, I know your order.” Dex nuzzles into Nursey’s neck, placing a small kiss on the skin there.

“And who’s paying for this food, Nursey?” Holster jokes.

“I dunno, Holster, probably the two dudes who just got a free live-action porn show,” Nursey fires back.

“Damn, true,” Rans laughs, reaching out his hand for a fist-bump, “But, like, free porn for a couple of boxes of Chinese takeout? Helluva deal for us, Holtzy.”

“I’m not in Economics for nothing, Rans,” Holster deadpans, immediately returning the fist-bump. Nursey can feel the way Dex huffs into his neck in mock-annoyance. He fucking loves them all.


End file.
